


Forever

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-16
Updated: 2002-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>challenge: Lex gives Clark driving lessons in one of his cool<br/>cars. (kira-nerys)<br/>NOTE: Part of the ClexFest at: http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

## Forever

by MeLi

<http://meli-clex.tripod.com/>

* * *

Title: Forever 

Author: MeLi 

Feedback address: remmirath@fibertel.com.ar 

Summary: Clark's a pretty fast learner. 

Pairing: Clex 

Rating: NC-17 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No profit made. Just for fun!! 

Summary/challenge: Lex gives Clark driving lessons in one of his cool cars. (kira-nerys) 

Betareader: Angela 

NOTE: Part of the ClexFest at: <http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest>

+*..*..*+ 

Forever  
By MeLi  
August 2002 

"So, why did you choose the Porsche? I would have bet you'd choose the Ferrari," Lex said as they walked out the front door of the castle and waited for the car to be brought from the garage. 

"I have my reasons," Clark said, smiling widely and shyly at the same time, the way only he could. And he had reasons, all right. He'd been thinking a lot about the way of telling Lex how he felt about him. Not only how aroused he was by the mere sight of his friend, but how much he cared, how much he loved and needed him... And he finally decided he should do so in a Porsche. He considered the car a bond between them, what had brought them together, and wanted to be in it where he was linked to Lex in all those ways he'd been dreaming about. That, and he considered the car a place small enough to be sure Lex wouldn't be able to run away and not listen to him... A place where he hoped Lex wouldn't put between them all the walls he worked so hard to get through. So he worked up the nerve and asked Lex to teach him how to drive one of his sport cars. And Lex had said yes, yes and something about Clark having to do something in return, but all Clark cared about was that yes and all the doors it opened for him to finally do what he intended. Of course Lex didn't know what he intended, otherwise he would have most definitely said no, Clark thought, and Clark didn't want that, he couldn't bare even thinking of having his best friend pull away from him. But he'd know. Later, when they were alone in the car, he'd know. 

"Planning on telling me anytime soon what those are?" A smirk on Lex's lips, and Clark could have sworn Lex could read his mind. But that was impossible, thank _God_. 

"Maybe," said Clark, and the car was there, a convertible Porsche, a servant handing Lex the keys that were then passed to Clark. Lex rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he got into the passenger's seat. Getting into the car, Clark was certain he'd never felt happier and more nervous in his life. 

+*..*..*+ 

Time passed, and Clark got the hand of the driving pretty fast. Lex seemed perfectly at ease by his side, his eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face, feeling the wind and listening to the soft beating of the music playing on the radio. He'd stopped telling Clark when to switch gears or change the pressure on the gas pedal a few minutes ago, and when he finally decided Clark had got the hand of it, he allowed himself to relax. Clark loved to see Lex this free and unguarded. 

+*..*..*+ 

"This is great!" Clark said after an hour of driving through the fields. Lex opened his eyes and looked at him. He looked happy at the wheel. "You know you'll have to do something for this, right?" Clark looked at him with a big smile. "Yes, I know, but this is worth anything." Lex smirked. "Lucky me," he said, contemplating the possibilities involved in Clark's choice of words. _Anything_. "You sure are," Clark responded, returning his gaze to the empty road in front of them. This was getting good. "How so?" Lex asked, wishing Clark was along his line of thoughts. Which he was, but his nervousness made him say something else entirely. "All the cool cars and stuff," Clark stated as obvious. And Lex silently cursed himself for allowing his hopes to fool him. Clark hadn't got what he was saying. Why didn't Clark get his hints? He'd certainly been sending a _lot_. Nave Clark... and that just reminded him of how young Clark was. 

"Oh, Clark, sometimes I forget you're only fifteen." _Only_ fifteen? When Lex was fifteen he'd already done more things than most forty-year-olds. But Clark was not him. And Lex was happy for that, knowing they wouldn't have had such a friendship if Clark had been anything like him. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm a kid," Clark said, and his voice was... different. Unreadable, maybe for the first time since they'd met. Lex just smiled at him, wondering what was going on in his mind. After a while, Clark spoke again. 

"Maybe I should've chosen the Ferrari." He turned to face Lex and smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes, which were as unreadable as his voice had been. Lex hated that. Clark returned his attention to the road, and asked: "So, will you tell me what it is you want me to do?" His voice had returned back to normal, but things didn't feel quite right to Lex. 

"After you tell me why you picked the Porsche, and why you should've picked the Ferrari" Lex knew now that there was something behind the choice of cars, but didn't quite get it. 

"OK" is all that Clark said. 

After a few moments of silence, Lex said: "I'm waiting, Clark." 

"I never said I'd tell you now." 

"You know Clark, I can still change my mind about what I'll have you do." 

"I don't know what you wanted me to do in the first place, so maybe that's a good thing." Clark smiled as he spoke, but the look Lex shot at him warned him that he was losing his patience. 

"Fine," Clark sighed, pulling the car off the road and turning off the engine, all of a sudden feeling nervous again. Sure, he'd seen the way Lex kept looking at him, how he smiled at him - and only at him. But he could've been reading all the signs wrong. Maybe those were just friendly stares, and innocent smiles - even if innocent was a word he never though he'd use in the same sentence as Lex's name. And Lex _had_ just told him he was `only fifteen'. Which didn't only make him feel he didn't stand a chance, but also brought legality to his worries. And Lex was still waiting. So he began. 

"It's just... I thought of a Porsche for a symbol for our first times. You know... how our friendship started... So I thought it made sense for it to be a Porsche..." 

"The first `cool car' you drove?" Lex supplied, his hopes never having been more suppressed. But then again, he'd never had time to have hopes; he was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. Before Clark, of course. 

"The first place where we made love," Clark blurted out, looking down at his hands and praying he hadn't misread the signs. 

When Lex didn't say anything, Clark looked up just to find him staring hungrily at him, eyes dark with lust, smile warm and tender. That look got Clark instantly hard. Now he knew for sure that Lex wanted him, but he wanted to hear Lex say it. He wouldn't do anything before he heard Lex ask. So, with the most innocent look he could manage, Clark said: 

" _Now_ will you tell me what it is you want me to do?" 

Evil-looking smile curving his lips, Lex's voice was low, almost a growl. "Me". 

Clark felt his cock twitch at the sound of that voice, and the meaning behind that word. He almost jumped to get to Lex, roughly taking his mouth with his own. He licked soft lips, moaning as they parted, giving his tongue full access to the sweet heaven of that wonderful mouth, tasting, reality so much better than his hottest fantasy because all his senses were present. And Lex's hands were on his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss as much as possible, taking the control Clark was losing. Mouths and tongues moving together, never getting enough. They had both waited so long for this. 

Clark broke the kiss when he felt them run out of air. His forehead against Lex's, he looked into his eyes and softly said: "I want to tell you the truth." He was afraid, but he wanted Lex to know before they did anything Lex could (and probably would, thought Clark) regret when he found out what Clark was. He loved Lex too much not to tell him. 

"That implies you've lied to me" Lex said, and found himself surprised by how much it hurt him to hear Clark confirm what he already knew. 

"I'm sorry," Clark said. And he really was, his face was saying so, too. 

"It's just... I'm scared," Clark said looking down. 

"What of?" Lex said in a quiet, blank voice. Distant. 

"Of you running away when I tell you. I don't want to lose you." 

"Oh, Clark." Lex lifted Clark's chin so that he was able to look straight into those warm, beautiful eyes. His voice was sweet and tender; nothing like it was merely seconds before. "Nothing you can say will make me run away. You mean so much to me... you won't lose me. I don't want to ever let you go now that I've found you." Lex's eyes were open and loving, all the barriers thrown down for good between them. Clark's were full of tears. 

"I'm not human," Clark said in a barely audible whisper. "I came with the meteors..." Clark closed his eyes as the tears began to fall. "You can change your mind about what you just said. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I love you, and I understand if you don't want to see me again now that you know what I am -" 

"No. Clark, no. Look at me. This is who you are, and I love every bit of it. You're perfect to me. I don't take back anything I said. I love you. Just like you are, I love you." Lex never thought he'd say that to anyone after his mother died. Thinking, thanks to his father, that he wasn't worthy of love, he never even thought he'd feel it. But he did. It was the truth. He placed a tender kiss on Clark's lips, and hugged him tight. He hated that Clark thought of himself as a freak that was to be kept a secret or otherwise hated and left alone. He wanted to make sure Clark understood it wasn't like that. "I love you," he repeated. 

"Oh, Lex..." Clark kissed him again. Soft at first, the kiss grew deeper and hungrier every second, driven by sheer need and want, all the angst rapidly turning into passion. Lex left Clark's mouth to attack his neck. Placing kisses along his jaw-line, he got to Clark's earlobe and nibbled at it. 

"I want to make love to you," Lex whispered between bites and kisses. 

"God, Lex... Yes..." Clark was overwhelmed by his feelings, happy that it'd be making love and not just having sex. He must have said that out loud, because he heard Lex say: "It could never be _just_ sex with you, Clark." Lex was getting lost in those beautiful eyes again. "Nor could it be just a one-time thing. I love you, and I want to be your lover." 

"I want that too, Lex. Your boyfriend. Forever." Clark wasn't sure it was good that he'd chosen that word - _forever_. But it was what he felt. 

"Yes, forever," Lex replied, and kissed him again, showing in a simple kiss everything he felt. 

Not sure how, Clark managed to get over Lex in the passenger's seat, the lack of roof helpful. Gently, he unbuttoned Lex's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Lex motioned for Clark to lift his arms so he was able to remove his t-shirt. "Beautiful, Clark... You're so beautiful." Lex's hands delighted at all that skin, there for him to touch. Clark leaned to lick one of Lex's nipples an moaned, the vibration making Lex shiver. "God, Clark... I need you inside me... _Now_..." Lex moaned as Clark sucked at his collarbone. 

"God, Lex... I... I don't know what to do... Teach me," Clark whispered against Lex's neck as he unzipped his slacks. Lex toed off his shoes and lifted his hips to let Clark remove them. Clark stared at Lex's hairless length. "You're beautiful, Lex." Clark managed to remove his own pants as well before shifting positions, Lex now sitting on Clark's lap. Lex rubbed his erection against his lover's, both groaning in unison at the contact. Lex reached behind himself to search for something in the glove compartment, and gave the tube of lube he found to Clark. 

"Here, spread some in your fingers." Lex indicated, and Clark did as he was told. Lex then guided Clark's slick hand to his opening. He continued his guidance with words: "Now, slowly push one finger inside". Carefully Clark did so, and moved his other hand to grab Lex's hip, leaning to kiss his lover. When it was all the way inside, Clark twisted his finger, but he stilled all movements as he heard Lex cry his name. "Lex, are you OK?" Clark sounded deeply worried. "Yes, Clark. I'm more than OK. You just hit my prostate." "Oh," Clark said, and worked his finger some more inside the tightness of his lover, trying to find that spot again, knowing he succeeded when he heard his name screamed once more. "Add - add another finger," Lex managed to say as he leaned to bite Clark's shoulder "and scissor them to stretch me." Lex whimpered lightly at the loss, but when he felt both fingers opening him, he quivered with anticipation for what was to come. He quickly spread some lube on Clark's cock. "I'm ready, Clark. _God_ \- I need you right _now_." Clark removed his fingers and Lex positioned himself over his lover's straining erection and slowly lowered his opening on it until Clark was all the way inside. He stayed there for a moment and kissed Clark. As Lex started to move, they both moaned or groaned or growled or did all at once. 

"God, Lex, you're so _tight_... it feels so _good_..." And Clark's voice was almost enough to send Lex over the edge. He desperately needed Clark to touch him, and Clark seemed to know what he was feeling and was definitely a fast learner because soon there was a hand stroking him. But this wasn't just a hand, this was Clark's hand, and it was Clark's cock in his ass and Clark's tongue in his mouth, and as all this hit him, so did his orgasm, and he came harder than ever, blinding bright lights behind his closed eyelids. A cry of Clark's name left his mouth. He never stopped riding Clark, hard and rough, as waves of pleasure overwhelmed every inch of his body each time Clark's cock hit his prostate, and he kept coming and Clark came, too, deep inside him, Lex's name on his lips, repeated over and over until they were both spent and Lex collapsed on top of his lover. Strong arms held him and kept him there, enjoying the afterglow where the world was perfect and the universe made sense. And from then on it would, given that they'd be together. Forever. 

End 

+*..*..*+ 


End file.
